Karma
Karma is an unofficial coalition of 103 alliances, thus making it the biggest war coalition in the history of CyberNations. The Karma Coalition was loosely formed on the premise of the Karma War as alliances declared war on the New Pacific Order and other alliances from The Hegemony, thus making them a group fighting against the same alliance. The Hegemony is a loose term refering to those alliances supporting, allied or somehow related to the New Pacific Order, thus making them a group of a power sphere. The Karma war was began when the New Pacific Order claimed that a minor alliance, Ordo Verde, had accepted confidential information from an unknown thid party. According to popular the New Pacific Order had declared war in the midst of unfinished negotiation with Ordo Verde that had included government officials from their treaty partner, the Viridian Entente, as a substitute. Frontmen TheNeverender, better known as Archon, the king of Mushroom Kingdom, was the initial frontman of the Karma Coalition. He made his entrance in a letter addressed to the citizens of Planet Bob. Later, Liquid Mercury also became a front figure. Archon and Liquid Mercury signed the publisment of the Karma PoW Camp as 'Death Incarnate, The Wrath of Karma, LiquidMercury' and 'Karma Incarnate, The Voice of Karma, Archon'. A third front figure in the Karma Coalition is Londo Mollari from Athens who were selected to present the New Pacific Order with terms. Though the terms were not officially released as they were declined, Emperor TrotskysRevenge, also known as Moo Cows, published some of the terms to discuss them publicly during an Imperial Decree, wherein he rescinded the Moldavi Doctrine and modified the Revenge Doctrine, and finally apologised to old Global Alliance Treaty Organization members. Karma Coalition Alliances Sanctioned Alliances (before start of war) by score * Sparta * Mostly Harmless Alliance * Farkistan * Orange Defense Network * Ragnarok * Viridian Entente * FOK Unsanctioned inside Top 40 By score (before war) * The Grämlins * Mushroom Kingdom * Greenland Republic * Monos Archein * Nueva Vida * Mighty Armed States of Honor * Umbrella * R&R* * Dark Evolution * Random Insanity Alliance¹ * Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations * League of Small Superpowers * Poison Clan * The Dark Templar Alliances ranked from 41-60 by score (before War) * The International * The Global Order Of Darkness * New Sith Order * Siberian Tiger Alliance * WAPA * Vanguard * The Sweet Oblivion * Athens * Carpe Diem * The German Empire All Other Alliances involved in Karma, Not ranked by anything * The Syndicate * Finnish Cooperation Organization * Orion * Ordo Verde * International Protection Agency * Ascended Republic of Elite States * Apocalypse * The Order of Halsa * League Of Shadows Treaty * Fly * Majestic Order of Orange Nations * Vox Populi * Federation of Armed Nations * Overclockers UK * iFOK * Iunctus * Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes * 1 Touch Football * The Grand Lodge of Freemasons * Fifth Column Confederation * The Aquatic Brotherhood * The Centurion Brotherhood * Republic of Allied Defenses * Imperial Knights * Assassin Order * Amazon Nation * Coalition of Royal Allied Powers * 57th Overlanders * Coalition of Independent Nations * League of Extraordinary Nations * OTF Alliance * Order of the Black Rose * Central Defense Corps * Deck of International Card Experts * Avalanche * Global United Nations * FOUND * Nemesis * Christian Coalition of Countries * Dark Fist * Lone Star Republic * '''The Oceanic Alliance * Kronos * Big Top Order * Internet Superheroes * Genesis * The Forsaken Ones * White Tree * Federation of Buccaneers * League of United Defense * Union of Communist Republics * Blackhorse * Tuatha De Danann * The Federation * =Western Empire= * Amaranth * Libertarian Socialist Federation * The Brigade * Another Alliance * IngSoc * Royal Order of Confederate Kingdoms * Alpha Omega * The Immortals * SSX * Alliance of Powerful Penguinz * Trilateral Commission * '''Aquatic Coalition Front * The Shadow Confederacy * Order of the Crown and Dagger * The Galactic Republic * The Imperium of Man * The Ravyns * Itova * NOVA * Argent Category:Alliance groups